What Might Have Been: Island
by The Lightened One
Summary: It's incredible how one little event can have such a huge impact on multiple lives. In this story one small joke on Chris creates a different set of events than what would have been. No this isn't the Twilight Zone. This is Total Drama Island.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama Island or any thing related to it. Nor do I own characters from any series referenced here. No profit is being made of off this story. ****Unfortunately…**

**Rating- Warning: This story is rated T meaning that there may be offensive language, violence, suggestive themes, and strong emotion. I'm only going to warn you once because between this and the bar at the top, there's really no reason for you to miss it. Don't come crying to me if you are offended. You have been warned.**

**Well after a while of reading many fanfics I have finally decided to come out and write my own! I've had this idea for a while so I hope it turns out good. It's my very first one so please be nice. This "chapter" is the prologue and it sets up the idea of the story. Of course the description probably took care of that oh well. The author note at the end will go more in depth but first you must read the chapter!….. Or you could just skip down… cheater…. As for pairings, well, you'll just have to read the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 0(?)- What Might Have Been

* * *

_(Planet Earth)_

The camera is in orbit around Earth and shows us a cool view of the planet like in any sci-fi show. The world is a few hours away from the debut of the highly anticipated TV show Total Drama Island, the show is about 22 kids competing for money but we'll talk about that later. However from where we are we can't see it. We do however hear two people talking.

"You know it really is incredible when you think about it." Said one of the beings.

"What is?" Said the other.

"I was just thinking about how one little action can have a huge effect on the history of the planet." Replied the first one.

"Well give me an example!" Exclaimed the second one.

"Well think about it." Said the first being. "It's the whole premise of alternate universes! One small variation could change an entire world! Like for example, what if a hunter was hunting deer but his gun jammed and he couldn't shoot him?"

"What kind of example is that?" Exclaimed the second being.

"Now just wait a second!" Replied the first being. "This deer goes on to be killed by a wolf, the corpse attracts flies, these flies have anthrax, and one of them bites George Washington at the height of the revolution and he dies."

"Flies with anthrax?"Was the skeptic reply.

"Oh, forget it! I don't know why I talk to you!"

"I'm just kidding! But you know I never have thought about that. One little event can change everything…wow…"

"CAMERON, GYPSY, TOM, CROOOOOOW!** (AN 1)**" Yelled an irate voice. The camera zooms in on Earth and then zooms in on an island archipelago somewhere in Canada. We are now inside the Total Drama studio on one of the islands and four beings are seen. The two beings that were talking before, Tom and Crow, are wearing red shirt with white pants and yellow shirt and pants respectively. Gypsy is wearing a purple dress with way too much make up. And Cameron… well we don't see him since he is manning the camera.

"Oh, great. What does his Excellency want now?" Complained Crow.

"We'll soon find out…" Replied Tom. At that point the (in)famous Chris McLean stomped in. Now if you don't know him you obviously haven't been around lately. Lets just say he's good at hosting stuff and has a good smile and that's all you need to know. However he wasn't smiling now. He did not look happy.

"TOM! CROW! Get me a coffee. NOW!" Yelled Chris.

"Boss what's wrong?" Asked a slightly scared Gypsy.

"What's wrong?" Chris said exasperated "WHAT'S WRONG? Everything! Nothing is going right today! The producers are cutting my salary because the campers need "basic safety gear", my old high school friend is going to be chef for the show (he gets extremely mad if you don't try his food), the debut is in a few hours and I can't find any hair gel!"

"Oh say it ain't so." Crow said sarcastically. Chris decided to ignore this.

"Yo Cameron, dude, I don't mean to be angry at you. You're a great camera man and you never speak back to me, but what was that explosion I heard before?" Cameron mimed out the situation and Gypsy interpreted.

"What Cam is saying, sir is that Tom tried out his new death ray that he has been working on and it failed. It blew up and it was so powerful it sent one of our cameras into orbit! **(AN 2)** If it still works we can get a good orbital shot."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Cameras are expensive! Oh my god…. Quick, coffee!" Just then Crow got an idea.

"Hey Tom!" He whispered. "I've got a way to test out your theory."

"How?" Tom replied.

"We are going to see the effect of making Chris's life more miserable, instead of easier." As he said this he slipped a large amount of salt into the coffee. Tom tried not to laugh as he said, "Here's your coffee."

Chris took one sip and he immediately spit it out. "OHHHHH, WHY MUST I DEAL WITH IDIOTS?" With that he smashed the cup and stormed off.

"Well what does he expect, only employing unpaid interns?" Asked Gypsy. There was silence then they all burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, I don't how that's gonna effect the world but it sure made me happy!" Exclaimed a merry Crow.

"Hehehe…. Oh, we might have made things worse for the campers though." Said Tom, recovering from laughing. "I mean he might not be as lenient to them because of us or something."

"Well we'll see. Come on guys! Maybe we can watch a movie in the rec room before the show." Said Crow.

"But Chris only brought bad movies for us because they were cheaper."

"So the badder, the better! Haven't you ever heard of riffing?"

* * *

**Author note(s):**

**1. I think the Mystery Science Theater fans will get this joke and any others.**

**2. If any of you wonder how they get those planetary shots, that's how! (LOL)**

**Well there you go. If you didn't get it from the prologue or you skipped down (again I say cheater!) here it is in a nutshell. Basically thanks to those interns, Chris will be in a bad mood and that is going to affect something in the first challenge. That will then trigger the chain reaction, which will create a similar yet different timeline. You get the idea. The challenges in general will remain the same but the winners, losers, prizes and sometimes rules will change. I admit not all of the changes will be because of this one change; it will be because I didn't like something. Well I can't account for everything, you gotta expect that once in awhile.**

** Now I'm going to try and get all of the characters equal spotlight but I won't lie, one character in particular will be the main character. Some of you may even accuse me of trying to turn him into a Mary Sue. All I can say is he has been through enough in the canon universe. This guy just needs a hug! Anyway how did I do? Any advice is welcome and should I give this story a specific character in the bar at the top? Thank you for reading and reviewing! (You are reviewing right?)**


End file.
